


Лесная песня

by notallanpoe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Forests, M/M, Singing, Spirits
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallanpoe/pseuds/notallanpoe
Summary: – Можно спросить? – нарушил тишину первым Сонхва и, заметив милый робкий кивок, склонил голову набок, уголками губ улыбаясь своим мыслям. – Если в следующий раз я спою другую песню, ты меня узнаешь?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 2





	Лесная песня

Лучи утреннего солнца, касаясь кожи покоящегося посреди высоких трав юноши, своим теплом ласково щипали его за щёки и настойчиво пытались пробудить, что, честно сказать, являлось задачей не из лёгких. Даже ветер, встрепав яркие волосы, не смог вынудить этого спящего красавца ни на какую реакцию. Он лишь едва поморщил носик в ответ и упрямо зарылся в травы с головой, словно сурок среди колосков пшеницы, спрятавшись ото всех в своём маленьком мгновении счастья. Ну не гоже было в такое прекрасное летнее утро столь рано просыпаться. Пусть по сказаниям духам природы сон и не нужен был вовсе.

Всё же поддавшись любопытству, Хонджун приоткрыл один глаз, а вскоре и второй, сонно потирая их руками, чтобы веки не слипались. Румяные губы мгновенно расплылись в лучезарной улыбке, и вот он уже подскочил на ноги, пританцовывая на месте. Свободная белоснежная рубашка из лёгкой ткани на нём будто парила в воздухе, повинуясь движениям хозяина, пока босые ступни, аккуратно опускались на землю и снова от неё отрывались. Только флейта, заправленная за пояс таких же светлых штанов, что касались середины его литки, одиноко тёрлась о бок, напоминая о себе и реальности этого мира.

Просыпаться было, конечно, неохотно, но сладкое ожидание нового дня победило, заставив порхать вместе с бабочками. Джун приостановился только на жалкое мгновение, дабы повертеться на месте и оглянуть лесные просторы. Хмыкнув да пригнувшись, он нежно коснулся кончиками пальцев небольших листочков, приподнимая их и срывая пару любимых ягод. Аккуратные красные бусинки на его бледных ладонях выглядели словно произведение небесного искусства и портить их уж больно не хотелось. Но и желание попробовать их на вкус тоже не отставало. Поэтому, сперва прошептав извинения и прижавшись к милой ягодке губами, Хонджун откусил, казалось, совсем немного, только вот в руке после этого остался лишь маленький зелёный хвостик. Вторая земляника исчезла точно так же, растворяясь блаженным вкусом на его языке.

Он ведь тоже выглядел, как эта земляника: в волосах такого же яркого оттенка терялись солнечные лучи вместе с лепестками диких ромашек, которые ему каждый раз хотелось по стебельку едва не в себя вплести. Белоснежные цветы юноша часто укладывал себе за уши, где они продолжали светиться жизнью, словно никто их из земли-матушки и не срывал. Некоторые бутоны в венках на его голове распускались, услышав только его звонкий смех. Что уже говорить о таких прекрасных созданиях, как птицы, что нередко в этих же веночках находили себе уютное местечко, которое после на том или ином деревце уже было их гнездом. Вот так просто.

Жизнь любила его, и он любил жизнь с той же степенью искренности каждую секунду своего существования, то начиная вновь игру на флейте, то с медведями устраивая соревнования по ловле рыбы, то вообще помогая подравшимся оленям распутать рога. Такова была его природа, цель и призвание. И маленький весёлый дух вполне справлялся со своими обязанностями, дыша этой своеобразной рутиной вместо кислорода.

Его душа была открыта для любых проказ и не знала, что такое грешное уныние, о котором иногда рассказывали старые вороны, возвратившиеся в глубины родного леса из дивных мест: выстроенных камнем городов, где, по их словам, обитали странные и до крайности глупые создания под названием люди. Мудрые птицы много каркали о их достижениях и в отдельности о диковинных бесполезных изобретениях, мол, зачем придумывать то, что и так существует. Разве только ради удовлетворения собственных абсурдных желаний. Хонджун лишь смеялся, слушая подобные сказки о каменных лесах, да в своём любопытстве часто задавал много вопросов. На что, к слову, получал в ответ одни и те же предупреждения, верить в которые и уж тем более слушаться их получалось с трудом.

В припрыжку пробегая между деревьев, Джун внимательно прислушивался к звукам вокруг и, ожидая услышать привычный ушам шорох листьев, удивился зацепиться за отдалённое, совсем тихое пение, отличающееся от птичьего буквально всем. Он вдруг остановился да опёрся ладонью о ствол растущего рядом дерева, расслышав непривычно чёткую и мягкую мелодию, созданную чьим-то голосом, и оглянулся, определяя с какой стороны она доносится. Прошла, наверное, вечность, пока оцепенение ушло с его тела и позволило сделать пару первых шагов в нужную сторону, медленно и бесшумно прокрадываясь сквозь заросли кустов в своём упрямом нежелании сворачивать с прямого пути на обходные тропинки.

Уже через несколько минут он был максимально близко к источнику волшебного звука. Вернее, прямо у того за спиной, ведь пением увлёкся молодой юноша, сидящий на береге небольшого озерца под деревом и от скуки плетущий какой-то венок из полевых цветов, которые сумел только найти рядом. Спрятавшись за стволом того дерева, Хонджун мог лишь тихонько наблюдать за незнакомцем и пытаться не сорваться на смех, глядя на его попытки выстроить красивую корону из растений, что в его руках упрямо рассыпались. Дух невольно преклонился чуть ближе, чтобы очарованно рассмотреть с близи настойчивые движения длинных изящных пальцев и едва заметную пульсацию выступающих на кисти вен. Эта красота отличалась от той, к которой он привык и оторвать от неё взгляд являлось заданием непосильным.

Да и вообще этот путник ничем не походил на других духов природы и, казалось, совсем не был ним. В его образе не присутствовало ничего от небесной природы и её дарований, кроме благородного биения сердца. Одежда, запыленная, видимо, от долгого пути, пахла не солнцем и свежестью росы, а чем-то отдалённым, простым, но в то же время необыкновенным. Хотелось уткнуться носом в чужое плечо, чтобы уловить в аромате знакомые нотки, но Джун и так находился слишком близко.

— Попробуй плести как косичку, — не сдержавшись, подсказал он шёпотом на самое ухо и резко отскочил за дерево, когда незнакомец в удивлении обернулся на его голос. Венок всё время распадался, так и не успев ни на секунду удержаться в более-менее устойчивой форме, за чем наблюдать со стороны было очень забавно. Хотелось выдернуть цветы из чужих прелестных рук и сделать всё самостоятельно, да вот подобный ход применять сейчас было слишком рано.

— Что? Кто здесь? — умиротворяющая песня прервалась, позволяя голосовым связкам немного отдохнуть и выпуская из горла совсем тихие слова тревоги. Он точно слышал, как кто-то говорил ему прямо на ушко… взгляд тёмных глаз упал на незадачливую кучу цветов, что всё никак не желала превращаться в красивый венок по одной его воле. Может, стоило прислушаться и попробовать плести, будто девичью косу, вплетая стебелёк за стебельком. Так его потуги над созданием прекрасного хотя бы приобретали какой-то смысл. Становилось интереснее, ибо что-то да получалось.

Хонджун едва сдержал жажду радостно хлопнуть в ладоши, услышав снова столь полюбившееся пение и хоть какой-то прогресс незнакомца в этом пустяковом занятии. Снова выглянув из-за дерева и склонившись, он застыл в блаженном мгновении, на сей раз даже не пугаясь критической близости. Его подбородок рисковал вот-вот задеть плечо расслабленного юноши, снова тревожа его покой, но этого всё не случалось. Джун был своеобразной тенью и мог буквально под землю провалиться, если бы того захотел, поэтому не тревожился особо, соблюдая лишь некоторые меры осторожности. В этой маленькой игре не существовало правил, и он позволил себе придумывать их на лету.

Когда кривой, больше похожий на поломанное колесо венок был готов, любопытный дух всё же не смог сдержаться и протянул к нему руку, разглаживая кончиками пальцев лепестки дикой лилии. Вздох восторга застрял где-то в лёгких вместе с беззлобной насмешкой, но он же и вылетел стрелой чистого удивления, стоило только их взглядам пересечься на жалкое мгновение.

— Так это был ты?! — юноша попытался резко подняться на ноги, да вместе этого, зацепившись о ремешок собственной сумки, лишь неуклюже упал на землю, больно ударившись локтем. И больше попыток бегства не предпринимал, безмолвно глядя на появившуюся рядом буквально из ниоткуда фигуру. Тот не собирался ничего делать и, держа в руках чужой венок, улыбался уголками губ.

— Это твоё, — опустившись на колени рядом, Хонджун собирался отдать вещь хозяину, который уже вновь принял сидячее положение, но он в оцепенении всё так же бездействовал, не до конца понимая происходящее. Пришлось собственноручно опустить венок ему на голову. — Прости, что напугал. Я просто… никогда не видел тебя здесь. Кто ты и откуда?

— Меня зовут Пак Сонхва, — ответил всё-таки Хва, подав свой замечательный голос, и невольно потянулся к венку на своей голове, кончиками пальцев ласково касаясь цветов, будто бы боясь навредить им. — Пришёл из деревни на том берегу реки. Здесь недалеко идти до города. Решил прогуляться по пути.

— Так ты человек! — усмехнувшись, сделал единственный важный для себя вывод Джун и сложил руки на коленях, внимая каждому слову нового знакомого и просто сияя. — Люди… Впервые вижу кого-то из людей. А вы не такие плохие, как о вас рассказывают.

— А… ты? — приподнял следом уголки губ Сонхва, удивляясь всё больше энтузиазму этого парня. Такой, казалось бы, маленький, милый, а натура такая же яркая, как и цвет его волос, взрывная. И как не странно, в этом не было ничего плохого — наоборот даже, сплошной позитив, наполненный чистой солнечной энергией, рядом с которой хотелось остаться навсегда.

— Хонджун, — ответил он и который уже раз улыбнулся. Ему просто нравилось жмуриться, снова раскрашивая собственные губы радостью, и смеяться. Громко хохотать или тихо хихикать в кулак. Лучик света в нём каждый раз разрастался с каждой счастливой минутой и ослеплял окружающих. Всех без исключения, кто только находился рядом. И Хва не стал исключением, вмиг провалившись в пропасть неведомого очарования.

— У меня плохо получилось, — бросил юноша и стянул венок из своей головы, чуть неловко опуская взгляд. — Думал, это совсем не сложно, но, увы, ошибся. Цветы жаль, только зря сорвал, завянут же теперь.

— Не завянут! — воскликнул Джун, обхватив чужие запястья, и спешно забрал зелёный оберемок к себе на колени. Растения в его руках вмиг ожили, зашевелившись, и начали обвиваться вокруг костяшек бледных пальцев, выпрашивая ласку. Да не мог же он оставить их без внимания собственно: принялся заботливо разглаживать листочки и щекотать бутоны, будто те были маленькими детьми. — Вот видишь. У всего есть душа, а она — бессмертна.

Мельком заглянув из-под ресниц в глаза сидящего рядом Сонхва, на черты его лица, носик и губы, Хонджун внезапно вспомнил ту самую отдалённую мелодию, что привела его сюда. Мягкую, спокойную, лёгкую, словно вода в источнике. Хотелось услышать ещё разочек, может даже потанцевать…

— Давай уговор! — вдруг загорелся своей идеей дух, будто искорка в пожаре, и сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте, приготовившись уговаривать, хоть и был почему-то уверен, что не услышит отказ. — Я сделаю тебе венок ещё лучше, в разы лучше, ты только… спой мне.

— Спеть? — переспросил Хва, моргнув пару раз в попытке догадаться самостоятельно, что тот имеет в виду. Правда объяснение и озарение долго ожидать не пришлось.

— Ну, да, — кивнул Джун и, пожав плечами, принялся распутывать несчастный венок, доставая из него один стебель за другим и складывая каждый в аккуратный рядочек, — как когда был здесь один.

— Ты и это слышал? — вскинул брови Сонхва, но следом лишь испустил вздох с лёгким смешком, наблюдая за тем, как лёгкий румянец укрывает чужие щёки, и не сказал ни слова больше. Вместо этого острого слуха вновь коснулась лёгкая мелодия, под которую так хотелось танцевать без остановки до изнеможения. Да возможность была только быстренько перебирать цветы, выстраивая их в красивое кольцо, подобное самой настоящей живой короне, да время от времени качаясь на месте в такт, словно колос пшеницы под давлением ветра. Выполнив свою часть уговора за считанные минуты и измеряв довольным взглядом результат, Хонджун подвёлся с земли и аккуратно опустил венок на голову юноши, что, не прекращая петь, в умиротворении прикрыл глаза и прислонился к стволу дерева спиной, возвратившись в своё первоначальное положение.

Песня прервалась, только вот, не желая никак выпускать её из своей реальности вместе с этим человеком, дух обхватил его запястья и настойчиво потянул на себя, пока тот не поднялся следом. Безмолвно умоляя продолжить, Джун выудил свою флейту и, не собираясь разрывать зрительный контакт, как бы высоко не приходилось задирать голову, тихим свистом повторил аккорды, будто подбирая нужные ноты и темп. Свистнув ещё раз звуком, выражающим капризное недовольство, и сдвинув брови на переносице, он сделал шаг вперёд. Но в своём упрямстве забыл краем глаза посмотреть под ноги, из-за чего зацепился за носок чужих сапог и чуть было не свалился.

Но не позволила болезненно соприкоснуться с землёй аккуратная поддержка рук Хва на талии. Дух выронил лишь выдох со смешавшимся воедино удивлением и облегчением, который вмиг превратился в свист флейты, всё ещё прижатой к губам. Рядом с этим человеком он почему-то терял всю свою неземную силу и становился таким же обыкновенным, ещё и немного глупым, таким забавным, словно совсем маленький ребёнок, неуклюже пытающийся сделать шаг без посторонней помощи. Странно, ведь оленята обычно становятся на ноги в первые же часы своей жизни и смело бегают, не боясь упасть. Те же птенцы взмывают ввысь, едва успев познать страх падения из родного гнезда, ибо рождены покорять небеса. А он? Почему же его ноги отяжелели далеко не на первом году жизни, которая для него была одним мгновением?

Может, потому что тёплые ладони было слишком приятно ощущать сквозь ткань рубашки, как и нежность их касаний. Двигаться не хотелось совсем. Близость не оставила и жалкого миллиметра безопасной дистанции, о которой вопил здравый ум, понимая, что назад уже не свернуть. Оставалось только пытаться тихонько дышать. Но флейта жестоко выкрывала все его намерения, превращая короткие напуганные выдохи в мелодию. Ту самую.

Хонджун опустил взгляд и следом инструмент, слегка надув щёки. Люди действительно были странными. Рядом с ними всё резко изменялось: каждая мелочь и даже эмоция. Чужое тепло, вселяющее ощущение особого уюта, заставляло чувствовать всю неловкость. А молчание только подливало масла в огонь этого неопределённого перерыва на изучение друг друга в подобных экстремальных условиях.

— Можно спросить? — нарушил тишину первым Сонхва и, заметив милый робкий кивок, склонил голову набок, уголками губ улыбаясь своим мыслям. — Если в следующий раз я спою другую песню, ты меня узнаешь?

— Глупо предполагать, что нет, — вновь повеселев, с усмешкой ответил дух и поправил съехавший венок, чтоб тот не упал. Жалко ведь такую красоту. Как и осознавать то, что человеку нужно возвращаться домой или вернее продолжать путь, пока ещё не стемнело; что его придётся отпустить… — Ты только дорогу сюда не забудь. И возвращайся. Я буду ждать.


End file.
